The Songs of Life
by Care123
Summary: This takes place about 4 months after the 6th book ends. Harry goes off to the war and before he leaves he promises many things and he's determined to keep them.....Please read and review guys I would very much like it if you did. disclaimer I do not own
1. Broken

The Song's of Life 

Chapter 1-Broken

A/N-I don't own Harry Potter or the song below(Broken by Lindsay Haun) please read and review!

It was the final battle and everyone was preparing for anything evil could throw at them. Harry Potter stood at the doorway of the borrow. He was waiting Remus Lupin to return and tell them it was time to go. He heard a sound behind him and he turned to see a red-haired girl smiling back at him. "Hey Gin..." he said softly and turned back to watch the rising sun. "Harry, please come inside he'll come when he knows anything..." the girl begged.

"Ginny, please just let me be please...I don't want to have to make him wait one second...I just want it to be over with." he replyed quietly.

In the past 3 months Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, had found and desroyed the rest of the horcruxes. They had returned and reported this happy news to the rest of the Order. Now Remus, was out trying to find out in information he could on Voldemort's plans, leaving Harry and the rest of the Order with nothing else to do but wait for a return. Harry now stood at the door everyday for hours at a time leaving many people to worry. Ginny was bound and determined to make him come inside and forget about it all, for now

"Harry please.." she begged again, "we miss you...we need you right now..."

"Ginny when all this is over everything will be back to normal...I promise." he turned and embraced her.

The last few months had been hard on all of them but especially for Ginny. She loved Harry and he had just let her go before he left to search for the horcruxes. He had said it was for her own good but she didn't care, she wanted to be with him. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him forever.

At these thoughts she began to cry into his arms, he just pulled her closer to him. The truth was it was killing him to leave her but he couldn't take the chance that Voldemort would capture her and hurt her. He couldn't stand to think that he could loose her forever. He was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

_Wake up to a sunny day  
not a cloud up in the sky,  
then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground, And they shatter all around.  
So open and exposed. _

I found strength in the struggle. Face to face with my trouble.

When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in your self. When you're broken.

Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're goin through. Don't let it beat you up. Heaven knows that getting scars only makes you who you are...only makes you who you are.

No matter how much your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking...yeeeaaaahhh

When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in yourself. When you're broken.

Better days are gonna find you once again every piece will find its place!

When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason. don't you stop believin in your self When you're broken.

He was going to protect no matter if she hated him for it or not. Hopefully, one day, she would unerstand it.


	2. You Save Me

Chapter 2 - You Save Me

_A/N-Ok I know this is really fast to put up another chapter but I had it ready so here it is._

_Disclamer- I don't own anything Harry Potter or the song You Save Me by Kenny Chesney._

Read and review please!

Harry left ,when Remus arrived with Voldemort's location, the next day.

Ginny had never left his side before he followed Remus and the other members of the Order. Before he left, Ginny asked Harry to come into the garden with her. He followed the red-head and sat down beside her on the stone bench under a orchid tree.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Ginny spoke up, "Harry," she began, " I really don't want you to go but I know you have no choice but to go. So I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Gin..." Harry stroked her hand softly with his thumb.

"Harry promise you'll come back to me, promise that you'll always love me, and promise me that you will make this battle quick, because I don't think I could stand to be without you even for a day." she began to sob as these words escaped from her lips.

"Ginny Weasley. Look at me." Harry put his forefinger under her chin and turned her head towards his," I will come back to you. I'll never leave you even if I get killed you'll never be without me. I love you so much, Gin. I promise. I will come back to you I'll always love you, and I'll make this battle quick. This I promise you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked up into his sparkling green eyes and smiled. If Harry promised it, he wouldn't break his promise, but there was one thing she didn't like about what he said. "Harry, you won't be killed, you can't be, I would never be able to live with myself if you did."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They broke away and he smiled at her,"I promise Gin. I promise." With that he stood and he was gone.

The battle was raging and been for 3 straight days. Harry had been pushed back by the rest of the Order because he needed to save his strength for Voldemort. Harry was restless watching the rest fight with all their might. They were winning yes but many were hurt badly. None of the Order had been killed thankfully but they were wearing down. Finally on the 4th day, Harry got his chance to fight.

Voldemort called for his army to stop fighting and back way."I am going to finish the boy..." he hissed.

Harry came to the front of the Order and told them all to stop fighting and back away just as Voldemort had done but he also tolds them to be on their guard just in case something was to go wrong.

"Well Harry, " Voldemort taunted, "we meet again." He pulled his wand out of his cloak. Harry followed suit.

"Yes it seems so..." Harry growled. This was it , it had to end here.

"Well Harry let's see what to do with this attitude of yours." Voldemort chanted.

Harry just stood and smiled the most evil smile he could muster. Voldemort took a step towards Harry. Harry just raised his wand.

Voldemort advanced and the battle began. Both wizards were throwing curses with all their might. Voldemort began to weaken. He hadn't slept in days trying to control his army. Harry was fresh and full of energy so he wasn't weakening near as fast.

Just as Harry thought it was about to be over Voldemort threw a curse and hit Harry square in the chest. Harry flew backwards and into a tree. His body went limp as he hit the ground. Thoughts of his life ran through his head. His first day of Hogwarts, the first time he rode a broom, saving Sirius, the triwizard tournament, the department of mysteries, kissing Ginny...Ginny...

He had promised her. He was going to hold her again. He had promised.

He found energy inside him that seemed to come from nowhere. He got up and raised his wand pointing it directly at Voldemort. Voldemort was about to send another curse when Harry shot a curse at him that was so strong it seemed to blow Voldemort 100 feet away and into a wall. He fell to the ground with Harry steadily advancing. Voldemort struggled to get up but failed.

Harry was standingover him pointinghis wand down on him and began to speak in a rough voice, "You killed my parents, Sirius and Dumbuldore...you have no heart at all you don't know love and now love is the reason for your end. Her love filled me and saved me when I was bleedinf and down. You never knew love and I pitty you because of it but that won't keep me from killing you.

With that Harry drew back amd threw one last curse at Voldemort. Voldemort's body went limp and Harry retreated back to the Order, who were throwing curses at Voldemort's army who were being stunned and locked up in cages to be taken to Azkaban.

Remus came to Harry and shook his hand. Harry smiled weakly at him and told him he was going to the Burrow if that was ok.

"Sure Harry," Remus replied,"You've done more than enough go tell them the good news." Harry smiled and shook his hand once more and left.

Harry approached the front door and opened it. It was early morning and noone was awake yet. He crept up the stairs and snuck into Ginny's room. He knelt beside her bed and rubbed her arm gently. She mumbled something that Harry couldn't quite make out and rolled over now facing him. He rubbed her arm again and she stirred a little, but didn't wake. Harry smiled slightly and rubbed her arm again.

This time her eyes fluttered open but shut almost instantly. "Harry go away it's too ear---" Her eyes bolted opened and shejerked up and awake. "Harry!" she flung her arms around his neck. "Your back! I knew you'd come back!"

Harry just smiled and stroked her hair. "Ginny...I would not leave you I promised I'd come back and I wasn't about to break it. Gin you saved me, I was about to give up and you saved me."

Ginny pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eyes."You mean that wasn't a dream? I dreamt that I was hovering over you and you were face down on the ground...Voldemort had just hit you with a curse and you flew against a tree. I knelt beside you and kissed your head and told you everything was gonna be alright. I got up and then you did too. You got up and told Voldemort something I couldn't quite make out, then everything went fuzzy and my dream changed."

"Ginny Weasley you saved me from death, from Voldemort, and from myself because my life fflashing before my eyes and everything was going fuzzy. Thank you Ginny. I love you."

"Oh Harry! I love you too!" Ginny breathed and hugged him again.

This was it... the life Harry had wanted his entire life and now he was going to have it and noone was gonna stop him.

Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that moves me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love

When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me

When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me


	3. Wild Angels

Chapter 3-Wild Angels

The day that followed Harry's return was a glorious one. Ginny hadn't been happier in months. Harry was home and he wasn't leaving again, well not for fighting Voldemort anyway. He was there to stay.

"Harry...please sit down..." Mrs. Weasley fussed around him trying to get him to rest.

"Mrs. Weasley...I've been sitting since I got home. Please..I'm fine." Harry chuckled. Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head.

It was almost noon and Ginny had been gazing up at him and smiling all day. She was taking everyone of his quirks. He was hers...she knew that now and nothing could take him away. She didn't have Voldemort to compete with anymore, he wasn't going to pop out of nowhere and take Harry away. Ginny smiled at the thought. Harry looked down at her and raised his eyesbrows in confusion.

"What?" he questioned.

Ginny smiled brighter. "Nothing...I was just thinking." Harry chuckled.

"What about this time?" he asked with a grin. _He knows me too well... _she thought.She just grinned and went to help her mom with lunch._ I'll keep him in suspense..._

Harry juststood and stared at Ginny's small figure walk into the kitchen. _Huh...wonder what that was about...oh well now where's Authur?_

Mr. Weasley was in the garden trying to figure out how to work a lawnmower.

"Uhhhh...Mr. Weasley?" Harry approached him.

"Oh! Harry yes what is it?" He was still staring at the mower trying to find the "on" button. Harry cleared his throat and tapped Mr. Weasley on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" he asked timidly. Aurthur looked confused but nodded his head and they went to the garden shed.

An hour later Harry and Mr. Weasley came in to find a late lunch being set up. They sat at the table just as Ginny and Hermione (who was there by Ron's invitation of course but that's another story) came in and was seated. Harry smiled at Ginny. She looked exhusted but beautiful all the same. Harry just smiled to himself but caught Mr. Weasley smiling as well, but Harry just shook his head and mouthed 'not now'. Mr. Weasley just nodded and filled his plate with food.

Later that afternoon, just as the sun was setting, Harry led Ginny down to the garden, to the bench where the had sat before Harry went to war. Ginny knew something was up, she just hadn't figured out what yet.

When they had taken their seats Harry began...

"Ginny, we've been through so much together. We've faced Voldemort so many times it's hard to keep count. When I first met you, I thought you were an interesting person but as I got to know you I, slowly but surely,fell in love with you. Ginny Weasley I love you..." he got down on one knee,"will you be my wife?" He pulled a black box out of his pocket and presented it to her.

Ginny was shaking. She was so overwhelmed. She took the box from his hands and opened it slowly. The lid was removed and a white-gold diamond ring was revealed. "Oh Harry!" she breathed. Harry smiled slightly at her amazement. "Yes I Harry I will."she cried and flung her arms around him, both laughing and praying this wasn't all a dream.

They sat in an embracment until is was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing. They slowly made their way inside and crept up the stairs but they didn't get past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's door without being heard.

"Ginny...Harry?" Mr.Weasley whispered out of the doorway.

"Dad?" Ginny whispered,"Daddy come here..." He stepped out of the room and walked into Ginny's room so they wouldn't wake anyone. "Daddy...ummmm...will you give me away?" she asked and held up the ring on her finger. Mr.Weasley began to cry softly and nodded at his daughter and pulled her close. They embraced for a moment, then Mr. Weasley straighten up and walked over to Harry.

"Welcome to the family son." he smiled. Harry stuck his hand out but Mr.Weasley just put his arms around him and patted him on the back a few times. Harry smiled he was in a family. For the first time in his life he was apart of his family.

Mr.Weaslay left the room and went back to bed. Harry kissed Ginny and crept up the stairs to Ron's room. He got undressed and lay down thinking of just what a wonderful day it had been and this was only the beginning...

Bewteen the perfect world and the bottom line  
Keeping love alive in these troubled times  
It's a mircle in itself  
And we know too well what that's about  
Still we made it through, only God knows how  
We must've had a little help  
(Must've been)

Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Watching over you and me  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Baby what could it be

Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough  
Keeping up with crazy fools like us  
'Cause it's so easy to fall apart  
And we still break each other's heart sometimes  
Spent some nights on the jagged side  
Somehow we wake up in each other's arms  
(Must've been)

Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Watching over you and me  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Baby what could it be

There are some nights  
I watch you while you dream  
I swear I hear the sound of beating wings

Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Watching over you and me  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
Baby what could it be


	4. 8th World Wonder

Chapter 4- 8th World Wonder

The next day was a whirlwind of excitement. Everyone was congradulatng Ginny and Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was crying and bustling around all day trying to find everything anyone could never need. Ginny tried to calm her down but once she got started there was no stopping her.

Hermione and Ron were thrilled of course. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up the stairs for major details.

Ron and Harry plopped down on the couch and breathed out exhustion. They had been on their feet all day and that was since about 7 am that morning, when Fred and George came busting to Ron's room jumping up and down on Harry.

It had been hugging, speaches, and crying since then. It was now about 3:30 pm and they had barely had lunch.

"So...I'm beat!" Ron tried to make conversation.

"Uh huh.." Harry sighed sleepily.

Ron just rolled his eyes and smiled to himself as he settled back into his chair.

A few hours later (after everyone had had naps) they settled down for dinner.

Mrs. Weasley went all out for the celebration feast. Ginny kept fussing that she shouldn't have gone through so much trouble but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it.

They all ate until they could eat no more. The guys decided to burn off dinner with a game of Quidditch, while th girls cleaned up.

Ginny helped clear the table then went to the bench in the garden. She sat there with her long red hair blowing in the wind, justing thinking about what the past day had consisted of. SHe thought of Harry and how he had kept his promises. He always did. She had the most woderful guy in the world and in a few months it was going to be for life.

Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. _x4_


	5. AN

Hey you guys!

I just wasnted to know if you really want me to continue with THE SONGS OF LIFE or not because I haven't gotten any reviews for it. Please let me know what you think.

Care


End file.
